Temple Running
by pichi dichi
Summary: Wahana baru Kido Land akan dibuka.. saori pun meminta 5 gold saint dan 5 bronze saint untuk mencobanya.. Siapa yang mendapatkan "keberuntungan" kali ini? RnR, enjoy :


**Temple Running**

**Disclaimer:**

Temple Run adalah game milik Imangi Studios

Saint seiya adalah anime milik masami Kurumada

Cerita ini : PUNYA SAYA :D

Di sebuah taman yang berada di depan rumah ynag sangat besar. Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun sedang duduk sambil mengutak-ngatik sebuah benda tipis berlayar 10 inch yang dibelinya beberpaa bulan lalu. Tangannya sesekali menggerakan benda itu ke kanan ataupun ke kiri, dan tiba-tiba.. "Yahh!" Pekiknya, "padahal sudah lima juta!"

Di sekelilingnya, ada sepuluh laki-laki dengan wajah yang pas-pas-an, biarpun ada juga yang lumayan dan ada bebarapa yang emang calon _cover boy_ tengah bermain catur. Ada yang main wak-wak gung sampai main kartu.

"yah terbang lagi!" pekik Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat tua dan berbaju merah sambil berlari mengejar kartu-kartu yang terbang, ia adalah salah satu dari gerombolan pemain kartu, "padahal bisa menang nih…"

"Hey Seiya.. ayo cepat..!" Kata seorang laki-laki lain berambut kuning dan berbaju biru.

"Ya hyoga.. bantu aku dong membekukan kartu-kartu itu biar terbangnya enggak jauh.." Ucap Seiya menatap Hyoga yang ada di belakangnya sambil berlari dan… "Bruukkk! Tak!"

Seiya terjatuh, terjerembap. Tujuh orang lainnya tertawa melihat Seiya ? berarti…

"SEIYA!" Pekik seorang lelaki berambut biru sambil menatap Seiya dengan mata berapi-api.

Seiya mendelik, dia kemudian menatap ke bagian kakinya. Sebuah papan catur terbelah menjadi lima bagian tak beraturan, hampir keseluruhan pion yang tebuat dari plastik itu remuk. Bahkan kepala pion kuda yang patah ada di paha Seiya.

"A..nu.. itu…Ikki.. " Seiya tergagap-gagap menjawab tatapan mata Ikki

_(Kita lihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya…)_

Di taman dengan angin sepoi-sepoi ini, Ikki sedang mengajari adiknya Shun bermain catur. Sedari tadi, Shun memang meminta kakaknya mengajarinya. "Ayolah nii-san.. aku ingin main catur, ajari ya.. masa aku ditertawakan Seiya karena engga bisa main catur?"

Saat Ikki sedang menggerakan pionnya, tiba-tiba saja… sebuah bayangan besar menutupi, ia pikir mungkin akan hujan, karena merasa gelap ternyata saat Ikki mengadah ke atas..

"Seiya!" Ikki menggelegar. Sementara Seiya tak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Lari atau mati… hanya itu…

"Sudahlah nii-san.. kita dapat membelinya dengan yang baru... aku tidak apa-apa…" Kata Shun melerai kakaknya yang sudah akan menjadikan Seiya tomat busuk.

"Benar?"

"Iya…" Angguk Shun pasti.

Seiya menghela nafas lega sambil membungkuk memohon maaf pada sang phoenix.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, "Nona Saori!" Tatsumi berlari-lari kecil menghampiri gadis berumur 13 tahun titisan dewi Athena yang sedang bermain dengan mainan barunya itu.

"ada apa, tatsumi?" Saori menyentuh tombol bertanda dua garis vertikal yang terletak di ujung kanan layar.

"Anu.. Nona.. saya mendapat pesan bahwa paket yang anda minta sudah datang."

Saori tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, kumpulkan mereka semua di aula, kita akan mengadakan permainan."

Tatsumi terbengong-bengong sementara yang lainnya bingung.

"Hei kalian! Cepat kumpul di aula!" Teriak tatsumi.

"Ba.. baik..!" Ucap mereka serempak.

Seiya dan kesembilan orang lainnya serempak berjalan menuju aula Graude Foundation. Di sana Saori telah menunggu.

Rupanya pada Gold Saint juga berada di sana. Ah… apa lagi rencana saori kali ini? Saori masih sibuk mengawasi beberapa kardus yang dibawa oleh pekerja-pekerja itu.

"Apa hanya lima?" Tanya Saori kaget, "saya kan memesan sepuluh paket,bukan lima…!"

"Maaf nona.." Kata salah satu pekerja itu, "yang lima lagi masih dalam tahap pembuatan."

Saori mendengus kesal. Di sisi lain, semua orang berbisik-bisik bingung.

"Kita ngapain sih?" Bisik Shura pada Milo.

Milo menggeleng, "Mana ku tau, lalu ada apa para Bronze saints itu disini?"

"Apa mungkin akan diadakan pertandingan?" Tanya Camus bingung

"Maksudmu? Pertarungan?" Tanya Aiolia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya.. begitulah.. apa bedanya?" Kata Camus sengit.

"Aduhh.. eke sih gak mau yah.. entar kuku eke yang habis di manikur ini rusak.." Kata Aphrodite menatapi kuku-kuku-nya yang berbentuk oval sempurna. Dan yang lainnya hanya menatap Aphrodite dengan kesal dan Aldebaran langsung menggumam tak jelas.

Kita tinggalkan para Goldies sejenak. Di sisi kiri, eh maksudnya di sisi para Bronze Saints pun terjadi suatu obrolan.

"Eh.. eh.. kita mau di apain nih?" Tanya Jabu bingung.

"Aduh.. jangan bilang deh disuruh bertarung sama para goldies itu!" ucap Geki

"Kalo sampai ya sih…" Kata Ichi menggaruk kepalanya.

Seiya kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Perhatian!" Saori tiba-tiba berbicara. "Silahkan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Hati-hati, di atas kursi kalian masing-masing ada benda… kalian lihat?"

Semua mengangkat benda itu dari kursi masing-masing. Sebuah alat seperti layar berukuran 10 inci.

"Nah, sekarang tekan tombol yang ada di ujung kanan itu.."

Semua mengikui instruksi yang diberikan Saori, bukan karena mereka penurut namun takut dicaci maki 3 hari 3 malam.

"apaan nih? " Tanya Seiya bingung. Baru main, tokoh yang dia mainkan sudah mati duluan.

Dohko bahkan bingung bagaimana cara ia memainkannya, kok enteng banget, apa ini senjata baru?

"Itu namanya permainan _Temple Run_"

APA?" semua yang lain terkaget-kaget.

"Sekarang, karena alat yang ada Cuma lima, maka hanya akan 10 orang yang bermain. Kalian akn berpasangan antara Gold Saint dan Bronze Saint, setelah itu, sepekati siapa yang akan memainkan tubuh dan siapa yang akan dimainkan… kalau alat ini berhasil pada kalian, kita akn meraup keuntungan besar"

Semua tebengong-bengong. "Jadi kita mau jadi kelinci percobaan?"

"Baik.. Pertama, penentuan siapa yang akan bermain. Aku akan mengambil Gold saint kemudian Bronze saint, mereka akan menjadi satu pasang. Lima nama gold saint yang keluar pertama akan bermain dan begitu pula lima nama bronze saint yang pertama keluar."

Saori menekan mesin pengocok yang bersisikan bola yang telah disisipi nama para Saint itu. Semuanya gugup, mereka sudah bergumam-gumam kecil, "Jangan sampai.. jangan sampai.."

"Camus…." Ucap Saori "Dan ikki…"

"Pasangan yang tak biasa…" celetuk Seiya, "hati-hati entar gurumu itu lebih asyang sama Ikki loh!"

Hyoga terasa seperti tercekik sementara Camus masih dengan gaya dinginnya.

"Shun dan Aiolia.."

Shun menggenggam tangan kakaknya erat.

"Permainan bodoh, tapi baiklah.." Kata Ikki menenangkan Shun.

"Shiryu dan… Shura…"

Shiryu mengangkat jempolnya kepada Shura.

"Dohko dan… Seiya…"

Seiya menatap Dohko dengan pandangan nanar. Bagaimana ini?

"Hyoga dan… Aphrodite…" Ucap saori. "Baiklah.. jadi…"

"APAAA!" Pekik Hyoga tak percaya. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Sudah gurunya berpasangan dengan Ikki, eh… dia dipasangin sama Aphrodite.

"good luck ya!" Kata Jabu tersenyum dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Baik, sekarang berkumpul dengan pasangannya.. berdiskusi dan latihan…" Ucap Saori, "Setengah jam lagi permainan akan dimulai."

Saori tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan, "tentu saja akan ada hadiahnya.. jadi selamat berjuang!"

* * *

_**Camus – Ikki**_

"Jadi siapa yang akan masuk ke dalam virtual drive itu?" Tanya Ikki dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya

"Kamu saja…" Jawab Camus tak kalah dingin

"Baiklah.." Ikki terdiam mengakhiri obrolan garing itu.

* * *

_**Aiolia-Shun**_

"Shun!" ucap Aiolia sembari tersenyum-senyum, "Aku mau coba main, jadi kamu saja yah yang masuk.." Kata Aiolia santai.

Shun bergidik, "Baiklah…"

* * *

_**Shura-Shiryu**_

Shura dan Shiryu sama-sama bingung. Bahkan ia tak tau apa yang mau dibicarakannya.

"Aku saja yang masuk." Kata Shura sambil tersenyum mengalah dan mempersiapkan excaliburnya.

"Biar aku saja…" Kata Shiryu sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya

"kenapa?" Tanya Shura. Di dalam hatinya ia menyembunyikan rasa senang yang sangat dalam. Ia ingin mencoba teknologi terbaru, setidaknya satu kali.

"Karena aku tidak pandai bermain video game.." Jawab Shiryu enteng.

Shura menatap Shiryu kemudian menghela nafas sambil hati kecilnya berbisik seolah menjawab perkataan Shiryu,"aku pun tak bisa" tetapi biarpun Shura tau ia tak bisa, jawabannya lain dari pada hatinya, "oh.. serahkan padaku.. aku pasti bisa…"

"Baiklah Shura, kalau begitu.. Aku serahkan padamu ya!" Kata Shiryu bersemangat tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

_**Dohko – Seiya**_

Seiya bersemangat sekali. Di dalam pikirannya, ia berharap bahwa ia tidak akan masuk ke dalam alat itu namun, "Seiya, aku ingin mencoba mempelajari game itu, aku saja yah yang main…"

Seiya langsung bungkam, ia tentu tidak dapat melawan sang guru besar, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

_**Aphrodite-Hyoga**_

"Kamu yah yang masuk…" Kata Aphrodite, "Aku gak mau masuk… entar kukuku rusak terus entar… aku jerawatan terus…"

"Oke..oke.." Kata Hyoga pasrah.

* * *

xoxoxoxo

* * *

Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki, Shun dan Shiryu duduk pada mesin virtual, kemudian mesin virtual itu tertutup dan… segalanya gelap. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar bunyi gemuruh yang sangat dahsyat, tetapi kaki mereka tak dapat digerakkan.

"bunyi apa itu?" Batin Ikki, "Seperti singa.. atau…"

Tiba-tiba kaki mereka bergerak dengan sendirinya, keluar dan menemukan cahaya.

Kelima Bronze saint pentolan itu tercengang melihat sekeliling mereka berubah. Masing-masing dari mereka terpisah oleh jurang yang terisi oleh rawa yang berbau tak sedap.

"Hey apa-apaan ini? Apa yang di belakang kita?" Pekik Seiya pada keempat temannya yang berada di seberang.

"Entahlah.. badanku hanya dipaksa bergerak ke depan!" Pekik Shiryu.

"Nii-san!" Pekik Shun was-was.

"tenang saja, Shun.." Kata Ikki sambil melompat melewati akar-akar pohon. Badannya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri menabrak setiap koin-koin berbentuk segi empat.

"Uwaaaa!" Ucap hyoga tersandung akar pohon. Untungnya ia berhasil selamat dan terus berlari. Ia merasakan ada hawa panas di belakang tengkuknya namun ia tidak bisa mempercepat laju larinya. Rasanya segalanya sia-sia.

Sementara itu para pemain yang mengambil alih kontrol para saint perunggu itu yaitu lima gold saint yang terpilih tadi masing-masing memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda.

Shura memasang tampang was-wasnya, ia tak mau jika Shiryu harus mati di dalam mesin virtual konyol itu. Dohko malah Cuma garuk-garuk kepala bingung menatap Seiya dari tadi tersandung-sandung terus. Sesekali ia berhasil membuat Seiya melompat.

Aiolia, mencoba sebisanya, ia memang cepat belajar, mungkin memang masih memiliki jiwa muda. Camus, layar alatnya sudah berembun sangking dinginnya ekspresi wajahnya.

Aphrodite, menggerakan jari jemarinya perlahan, sesekali ia melihat jangan-jangan kukunya ada yang patah lagi.

Di dunia virtual sendiri, Seiya masih melompat-lompati akar-akar pohon sampai tiba-tiba… "Dukk!"

"seiya!" Pekik Shun melihat Seiya telah hilang.

"Tidak ada waktu…" Ucap Ikki sambil terus berlari, "Kita akan mati juga kalau seperti ini…"

* * *

Seiya kelelahan, nafasnya memburu dan mesin itu terbuka. Dohko ada disana,bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Seiya dan Dohko gugur!" Kata saori tersenyum.

Seiya merengut kesal. _Apa-apaan itu? Permainan cari mati?_

Seiya kemudian berjalan kedepan, lima layar besar tertera, sama persis dengan tampilan masing-masing peserta. Di layar pertama ada Shun, di layar kedua ada Ikki, di layar ketiga ada Hyoga dan keempat ada Shiryu.

Seiya menatap baik-baik. "awas Shiryu!" Desis Seiya, tetapi Shiryu tersandung akar pohon. Shura hanya garuk-garuk kepala dan Seiya melihat segerombolan monster aneh mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Jadi ini, monster itu…"

Seiya beranjak kemudian ingin menutup mesin virtualnya lagi.

"Seiya!" Hardik Saori. "Kau tak boleh masuk atau teman-temanmu akan terkurung selamanya…"

Seiya merenggut. Kemudian berbalik menatap layar besar itu. "Duk!" Kembali suara itu terdengar. Shun tidak menunduk saat ada pohon besar.

Shun terengah-engah. Nafasnya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Hei!" Kata Seiya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

Shun menyambarnya dan meminumnya dengan segera. Kelelahannya sudah terobati. IA kemudian turun dari mesin itu. Tinggal tersisa, Kakaknya, Shiryu dan Hyoga.

"Ssshh!" Suara seperti terbakar terdengar. Seiya dan Shun menoleh.

"Nii-san!" Kata Shun tercekat. Kakaknya terbakar api. Apakah akan begitu?

Tiba-tiba pintu sebuah mesin terbuka lagi. Nafas ikki memburu dengan cepat. "Untung saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan panas ekstrim! Hei Camus… apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Ikki kesal seraya melompat keluar.

Camus hanya menatap mata Ikki dengan ekspresi dingin. Ikki menggerutu dalam hati, "Harusnya lu yang gue masukin, biar meleleh lu!"

Tersisa pasangan Shura-Shiryu dan Aphrodite-Hyoga. Jujur saja, sang pemain, para Gold Saint mulai menikmati permainan konyol ini, tetapi tidak dengan para Bronzies.

"Woi.. capek nih.. sampe kapan finish line nya?" teriak Shiryu kesal.

"mana ku tau.. lihat poin ku sudah satu juta!"

"Poinku juga!"

Mereka terus berlari dengan kecepatan super mereka sambil diiringi lagu yang selalu ngomongnya "Keep on Running!" terus dari tadi (oy salah oy, itu mah lagu Brave Heart nya Let's & Go max)

Hyoga melompati pagar tengkorak, dan shiryu mengambil jalan berbelok ke arah kiri, namun tiba-tiba…

"aduhhh!" Pekik Shiryu kesal, pintu mesin virtual terbuka, Shiryu mengusap keringat yang bercucuran.

"maaf ya Shiryu, aku tadi enggak tau disitu ada lubang" Kata Shura polos.

Shiryu tercengang, ketiga temannya telah disini, tinggal hyoga masih di dalam.. dan di layar itu…

Shiryu menatap layar itu, ada sosok mirip hyoga, eh.. itu hyoga berlari-lari.

"astaga, jadi dari tadi?"

Ketiga kawannya mengangguk. Shiryu memperhatikan dengan saksama.

"selamat!" Kata Saori tiba-tiba. Semua orang menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu pula Aphrodite dan… "duaaakk!"

Mesin terakhir terbuka, hyoga berteriak-teriak, "apa-apaan nih!" Kata Hyoga masih sambil duduk di mesin itu.

"selamat.. " Kata Saori, "aphrodite dan Hyoga memenangkan permainan ini dengan skor dua juta!"

Hyoga membelalak.

"Nah sebagai hadiahnya…" Kata Saori manis.

Kesembilan pria dan satu waria itu bingung, jantung mereka berdebar kencang.

"Pemenang mendapatkan hadiah berupa main sepuasnya di wahana baru, Kido Land! Silahkan main sepuasnya di wahana terbaru Kido Land…!"

Hyoga melonjak senang. Kido Land adalah tempat terbaik untuk bermain dengan permainan yang asyik dan mendebarkan dan tiket yang sangat mahal "Memang apa wahana barunya?"

Saori menjentikan jarinya, "Ya ini…"

Mesin itu tertutup lagi, "Ehhh… tunggu!" Pekik Hyoga.

Aphrodite bingung. Begitupula dengan kedelapan makhluk lainnya.

"Pokoknya selama belum melewati poin tertinggi tadi, Hyoga tidak bisa keluar.. jadi selamat bersenang-senang!" Ucap Saori sambil keluar dari aula.

"Eh tunggu.. Saori-san!" Pekik Seiya.

Ia ingin menanyakan sesatu tetapi terlambat, "Dilarang mengganggu nona Saori..!" Ucap Tatsumi.

"tetapi…"

Seiya menatap nanar ke arah layar dimana temannya tengah berlari dan berlari tanpa henti.

* * *

a/n: **one-shot , udah lama gak di fandom ini .. yiey! Seneng banget bisa balik lagi! :D hope you enjoy this.. RnR**


End file.
